<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Kray与女高中生（有一个哥哥的高中生） by AwakeningYume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368266">Reggie Kray与女高中生（有一个哥哥的高中生）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume'>AwakeningYume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 为何临睡会想要留一盏灯, 梦醒时分</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>汤哈迪，全世界最危险的男人，不要爱他，你真的会死<br/>我差点死掉的时候跑路了，祝大家身体健康</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 电话亭和你的卧室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie Kray，几度让你妈考虑搬家的坏小子，从你10岁就在听到类似的警告，不要跟陌生人说话，有人叫你就跑，上学放学要和哥哥一起走。感谢全家人神经兮兮的保护，你乖巧无聊平平安安地在混乱的街区长大了。Kray家也在这些年里逐渐变成保护伞一样的存在，很多人喜欢Reggie，那些比他大几岁的太太们都说他是个甜心，你不怎么说话，但也会捧着茶杯听别人讲他的轶事。</p><p>你哥当了警察，看起来神神秘秘的，Kray家似乎没有想为难你们，感谢苏格兰场的不定时加班，你偶尔有了放学自己回家的权利。对Kray家的好感从来不包括你妈，你问她为什么，大家不是都喜欢Reggie吗，你妈说但没有人会想把女儿嫁给他的。</p><p>那天下大雨，你的伞撑到一半就折了，鞋子袜子全都湿透了，你认命地走进路边的电话亭躲雨顺便借电话打给哥哥，让他早点来接你，他问你在哪，你想了半天发现自己不太确定，雨太大了，你哥让你原地待着别走，有事立即报警。</p><p>Reggie跑进电话亭的时候已经湿透了，他抬头看见你先说了抱歉，他问你介意他用一下电话吗，你支支吾吾摇头准备离开，他拉住你说外面雨很大，你可以留在里面。他和你干的事差不多，打电话找人来接，电话亭空间不大，你还被他拉着手臂，校服上也印了个湿手印，玻璃上都是模糊的水汽。</p><p>他把湿外套脱了下来，一边脱一边说抱歉，他的衬衫也贴在身体上，你隐隐约约能看见几个很夸张的纹身，你有点呼吸过度，低着头脸红得像发高烧，天很快就会黑了，你不知道该怎么办。他不想让你太紧张，于是主动跟你自我介绍，你点点头说知道他是谁，他问了你姓什么，说他知道你哥哥，他跟你保证没人会知道你和Reggie Kray被关在一个雨天的小电话亭里，也不会做任何可能让你哥哥把他顺理成章地丢进监狱的事情。</p><p>他问你冷不冷，你夸张地点头，你有点理解为什么大家都喜欢Reggie了，短短两分钟就足够让你信任他。他示意你靠在电话亭的玻璃上，然后侧身蹲了下来，他握着你的脚踝，脱掉你的鞋子甩了甩水，你羞几乎无法动弹，结果他得寸进尺地把手探进了你的裙子里，同时叫你别紧张，黑帮耍流氓的时候都会叫女孩别紧张别害怕吗？你觉得自己快蒸发了，祈祷哥哥快点来接你回家又忍不住希望Reggie能做下去。他的手有点冰，碰到你大腿的软肉时你小声地尖叫了一下，他给了你一个安抚的眼神，他让你踩在他膝盖上，然后摸索着找到了吊带袜的扣子，啪嗒一声，你偶尔会让哥哥帮你扣吊带，除此之外从来没有人摸过你的裙底。Reggie面不改色地把你贴在腿上的湿袜子剥了下来，你的膝盖有点冻得发红，大腿上还有被吊带勒出来的压痕，他的手也一路从你的大腿摸到脚趾，你想躲开却被他按住了，他严厉地看了你一眼，你有点呼吸不畅的委屈。</p><p>他说了对高中生没兴趣的，你知道自己流水了，顺着那条缝把前面后面都浸湿了，你的内裤岌岌可危。</p><p>他会不会亲你的大腿，会不会留下吻痕，会不会把你的脚握在手心里，会不会隔着内裤舔你的阴唇和阴蒂，这样他就会发现你的内裤湿了，还腥腥的。学校的短裙被你改的只堪堪盖住腿根的，他会钻进去吗，电话亭外面的人会不会看见他把你按在玻璃上耸动，你的校服那么明显，他们会来救你吗……然而他把你的袜子脱下来拧干之后就给你穿回去了，没干透的袜子不太好穿，但总比冰冰凉的要好一点，你用力提的时候他还绅士地扶着你的腰，等你穿好又帮你拧另一只，你脸红得差不多有耐受性了，光着脚去蹭了蹭他被湿裤子包住的膝盖，他头发上的雨水滴在你的短裙上，你问他要不要也拧一下裤子的水呀。</p><p>问完自己想一头撞死。</p><p>他被你问得愣了一下，耳朵通红，故作镇定地帮你把袜子穿上，他没掀你的裙子，只是手伸进去就把吊带扣又扣上了，熟练地让你有点不高兴，而且那个角度只要掀开一点裙摆就能看到你的内裤。他站起来以后也没有刻意贴近你讲话，但是电话亭的狭小空间几乎让你们抱在一起了，他说他没关系的，还问能不能让他送你回家。</p><p>你摇摇头，说要等哥哥来接，他挠挠头发说好吧，外面的车灯闪了两下，他捡起自己的外套，你松了一口气，跟他说谢谢和再见，他突然凑过来亲了一下你的脸颊，让你别谢他了，以后都要还的。</p><p> </p><p>第二天上学路上遇到Reggie在路口靠着车门等人，你偷偷看他，他微笑着跟你点点头，你哥崩溃地质问你怎么回事，他在威胁你或者纠缠你吗，你没好气地回答巴不得他纠缠呢。</p><p>周末早上，楼下有人敲门，但你妈没让他进来，你迷迷糊糊睡到快中午，拉开窗帘才看到Reggie在你家门口委屈巴巴地等你。你开了窗问他在干嘛呀，他小声地问你要不要出去玩，你打扮好下楼跟你妈说要去图书馆，“是我妈不开门的吗？”你有点抱歉地拉着他的手晃了两下，他讶异地看着你，你赶紧松开，“你妈好像很不喜欢我，是不是你们家的人都不喜欢我呀”，你想反驳说你挺喜欢的，又有点不好意思，“因为西奥在苏格兰场工作，而你是伦敦黑帮”，他问你那为什么愿意跟他出来，“你太好看了，但是西奥和妈妈都不让我看”，你觉得这个回答不生疏也不露骨，非常适合现在的状态。</p><p>他问你害怕吗，你说没有，上次都没什么事，说完就脸红，他又问可以亲亲你吗，你没说话但是闭上了眼睛，他煞有其事地靠边停车，凑到你旁边亲了一下你的脸颊，你睁开眼睛时失望都藏不住，他抵着你的额头问你怎么了呀，你盯着他的嘴唇觉得自己脑子里一团浆糊，他慢慢地低声问你能不能亲别的地方，说完的时候已经在啄你的嘴唇了，你微微张开嘴巴，试着去回应他碎碎的亲吻，他终于捧着你的后脑勺给了你一个像样的吻。</p><p>他现在真的在纠缠你了，他在和你接吻，你完全不知道该怎么控制住冒出来的煽情的喘息，你觉得自己脑子在飘。他把你放回副驾驶座时你只能晕乎乎地看着他，你想爬回他身上抱着，但是翻个身都觉得好累，他帮你梳了梳被他揉乱的头发，你一直看着他傻笑。</p><p>“是不是现在我要什么你都点头呀？”他凑过来用鼻尖拱了拱你的鼻子，你点点头，他懊恼地调整了一下坐姿，咕哝着说那我真的要被你哥哥送进监狱了。</p><p>你们约会了几周，你妈态度不明，你哥怀疑他接近你是为了拉他下水，你只能听听骂撒撒娇。Reggie保证每次都在7点之前送你回家，保证不带你去灰色场所，比如他自己的酒吧，你们甚至一起去给西奥送过一次小饼干，你哥下楼发现他也在表情很难看就是了。期末考试之前你打电话告诉他不能出去玩，要在家看书，你妈满意地微笑起来。</p><p>第二天早上9点，你妈和你哥都去上班了，你铺了一地旧试卷研究错题，突然听到窗户响，你走过去发现自己的大男朋友幼稚兮兮地站在楼下拿柠檬雪宝砸你，你推开窗子，他下一颗糖正中你脑门。“乖学生小姐学得怎么样啦？”，他仰着头问你，你顿时疲惫起来，想要个拥抱，跑到门口才发现你妈上班之前把家门反锁了，他让你把窗户开大一点，然后顺着水管往上爬。</p><p>这是他第一次进你房间，结果你在各个角落都铺满了各种成绩的旧试卷，你让他坐在床边，别碰乱你的试卷，他拉着你亲了一口，他嘴里还都是柠檬雪宝的味道，你举着沾满油墨的手一动不敢动。你靠在他身上继续翻卷子，睡裙乱七八糟地堆在大腿根部，他帮你扯平的时候摸了两下，你又想起来第一次在电话亭里，急匆匆跑去洗了手，然后拎着睡裙站在床前，大方地说，来，随便摸。</p><p>他骂你小疯子，但还是诚实地上手了，你扶着他的肩膀，胸部正对着他的脸，他在摸你的裙底，隔着睡裙什么都看不见。他贴着大腿内侧摩挲了几下，一路往上，摸到你的内裤时你有点脸红，他隔着内裤认真地捏了一下你的屁股，似乎想试试尺寸手感，你说不要了想往后退，他托着你的屁股往回拉，一个用力，就让你的乳房颤巍巍地贴在他脸上。他隔着内裤摸了摸你肥软的阴唇，你推开他的肩膀，“停下，Reggie”，他粗喘着抬起头看你，眼睛亮亮的像小狗，还乖乖把手放回你腰间，你有点心软，主动低下头跟他接吻，摸了摸他的耳朵，顺便把他的头发揉乱。</p><p>“你想要吗？”你被他抱在怀里，小声问他，心跳得鼓膜都要碎了。</p><p>你被他按倒在床里，还没喘匀气，他就三两下把你内裤撕了，他粗鲁地摸了摸你的阴唇，你本能地想踢他，他捞起你的腿，把自己卡在你腿间，隔着裤子用硬邦邦的凶器乱蹭，你委屈叫疼，让他把衣服脱掉，小腿也不老实地在他腰上乱蹬。他把你抱起来，垫了个枕头让你靠着，解开裤子拉链后说要你帮忙，你小心地用脚尖把他的裤子往下踩，他的阴茎弹出来拍打在你的脚心里，你吓得往回躲，说什么也不帮他脱了。</p><p>他把你圈在床头，含住你的耳朵舔舐，贴着你的耳朵低低地说你叫的比所有人都好听，你被吻得晕头转向，几乎有点雀跃地抱住了他的脖子，唇舌分开的时候你也在呻吟，试图用这种声音求他给你呼吸的机会。他笑着给你更多的深吻，你觉得他在用舌头肏你的脑子，他让你叫他的名字，你闭着眼睛主动夹住了他的腰。他的阴茎，他的手指，随便什么，你想要他。<br/>
他又凑到你耳边，“耐心点，小疯子”，他扶着你的大腿，舔到了你毛茸茸的私处。</p><p>他含住了你的阴唇，同时舌头往里钻，你弓起腰，过载的令人窒息的快感，你发出了自己从没听过的色情声音，他的舌头比你偷偷自慰时的手指烫太多，他在和你的性器官接吻。你正在经历人生中最剧烈的一次高潮，你尖叫着颤抖着丢在他的嘴唇里，你的小腿无力地垂在他后背上，他用舌头继续挑弄你的阴蒂，然后慢慢把中指埋进了你的阴道，问你疼不疼，他抽出来的时候向上抠了一下，你拱着腰小声说不要了，轻轻踩了踩他的大腿，他抓过你的脚按在自己的阴茎上磨蹭，你软软地躲开。你发现他总是在笑，懒懒地问他怎么了嘛，他凑过来亲亲你，夸你表现很好，“我困了”，你贴在他身上，“摸摸我”，他拉着你的手包住了他的阴茎，你帮他套弄了几下，凑过去亲了亲他的下巴，“我想要你，你可以肏我”，你看着他认真地说。</p><p>“你真的准备好了吗”，他把你压回身下，试着把中指再次送进你的阴道，你软绵绵地放松着，润滑很充足，他挑着眉，又塞进无名指，你觉得自己已经被填满了，他很快摸到了你的敏感点，你毫不掩饰喜欢和快感，他把完全勃起的硬物顶在你阴唇上，一点一点嵌进去，你很疼，你向他索吻，他一边亲你一边完全顶了进去。你抱着他哭鼻子，他按着你的肚子慢慢抽动起来，你的身体尽己所能地吮吸着他的阴茎，他闷哼着越顶越深，你不确定这么疼是不是正常的，他逐渐加快了速度，你们真正的在做爱了，他动情地趴在你身上耸动，他在吻你，他在不停把自己凿进深处。</p><p>Reggie发觉自己在失控，你被他干的只能小声呜咽，肏一下叫一声，下半身像融化了似的流水，他揉了揉你的阴蒂，然后享受你的阴道主动绞紧的感觉。他托住你的腰，随心所欲地猛捣，你觉得自己被他撞坏了，不知道从哪喷涌出来的淫水，他干你的节奏越来越乱，你断断续续地叫他的名字，他抽出来的时候你以为自己失禁了。他把你翻成背面，拿过枕头让你抱着，然后分开你的大腿再次顶了进去，拇指按在你的阴蒂上不停搓揉，你埋在枕头里叫得像小狗，你想要更多的肏干，他俯身压在你身上，你哭着说太深了，但你的子宫口不停地亲吻着他的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>你想要他捅进你的子宫，想被内射，想要完全占有他，他的手一直压在你的小腹上，你知道他会让你怀孕的，17岁就得大着肚子跟他结婚，怀孕五个月还要被他这样狂风暴雨地肏弄，最后子宫口都兜不住宝宝了。他抱着你侧躺着顶弄，从乳房摸到大腿，你神志不清地委屈起来，你哭着说自己好像要死掉了，他又笑出声，这才哪到哪儿啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 结束了个屁，长期出轨已开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哥哥，无论我做什么，你都得在隔壁听完全程。<br/>给糊卡加戏太多了，对Reggie感到抱歉抱歉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你哥半夜回来的时候你还没睡着，他站在玄关就开始脱衣服和裤子，你问他在干嘛，他让你小点声别吵醒妈妈，你点点头走过去捡起他的外套，衣服上全是血，“是我同事的，你男朋友打断了他的鼻梁骨，他弟弟对着他大腿补了一枪”，哥哥说要把衣服全都扔掉，不然妈妈会担心，你让他去洗澡，浓重的血腥味熏得你想吐。你拎着他的衣服准备出去扔掉，刚开门就看到Reggie，你关上门，没理他，他拉过你手臂，你想挣开，才发现他手上也蹭破几块。“我哥弄的？”，他说不是，是跟他弟弟打架弄的，还说有妹妹真好，不会闹事还能抱抱，然后伸手把你搂进怀里，你用了柠檬味的沐浴露，他把鼻子贴在你脸颊上蹭了蹭。</p><p>你告诉他如果西奥受伤那么你俩肯定就完了，“我妈会同意我们在一起的，然后让我在婚礼第二天提着你的头回家吃早饭。”，他把你搂得更紧一点，“我保证”，Reggie闻起来比西奥更像个屠宰场的烟灰缸，你问他要不要上楼洗个澡，“那你明天早上会带着我的头下楼吃早饭吗？我的头可能想吃榛子酱”，你让他闭嘴，画面太恶心了。</p><p>你上楼的时候敲了敲西奥的门，告诉他自己去睡觉了，他从浴室里探出个脑袋亲了亲你，你回到自己房间的时候Reggie已经在洗澡了，衣服被他乱七八糟地扔在地上，你锁好房门才进去找他。他有点惊讶，你脸红着脱自己的衣服，然后走过去告诉他，他正在用的毛巾是你家猫的。他抱着你，你踮着脚帮他洗头发，他皱着眉毛，认真地问：“不怕我？”</p><p>“怕你有别的伤口才进来的”，你挂在他身上，他笑了笑然后低下头亲你，顺着热水摸到你腿间，不由分说地塞进去一个指节，“你今天比平时烫一点，发烧了还是生气了？”，你被他托着屁股抱了起来，你让他小心点，他扯过浴巾盖在你肩膀上就抱着你去床上了。他跪在你上面帮你擦身体，边擦边亲，你让他把头发吹干再过来，他说可能等不了那么久了，你被他翻了个面，他顶进来的时候你的叫声全埋在被子里了，他骂了个脏字，然后手背贴到你额头上试了试，“宝贝，你真的在发烧，你还好吗？”</p><p>“你把我翻回来我就好了，这个姿势好难受”，你没觉得自己有任何感冒的可能性，但好像确实没什么力气，他乖乖照做以后又无比轻柔地跟你接吻，他扣着你的手心，下身慢慢地顶进去，于其说是顶进去不如说是被你吞进去，你热得要融化了，不自觉地曲起大腿挂在他腰上。</p><p>“小点声，宝贝，别叫”，Reggie不确定你有没有锁门，但很确定如果你哥哥发现他在你床上，他会全裸着被当场逮捕。</p><p>你捂住自己的嘴巴，他拉开你的手亲你，“自己忍着，别用手”，你被他牵着去摸自己的阴部，毛毛软软的，肉也很软，他用手心重重地摸了一把你的阴蒂，然后让你自己揉，他不急着顶弄，你自慰的画面和阴道的收缩都很好地取悦了他。你揉了一会，忍不住小声尖叫，动作也粗鲁起来，阴蒂被你揉的充血着顶出来，他扶着你的胯配合你的动作操了几下，每一下都准确地撞在你最敏感的地方，你咬住了他送到你口腔里的拇指，高潮来得很快，他俯身压下去也抱住你，你呜呜叫着卸了力。</p><p>他说你的小肉屄比嘴巴会吸多了，你不满地哼哼，他抱着你翻身躺下，让你趴在他身上，然后问你胸压的疼不疼，你说还好，手臂可以撑起来一点，你往前爬了一点让他亲亲你的乳房。他让你试着坐起来，你试了一下又趴回去了，“坐着好疼，今天不要了”，他把你的头发撩到一边，从下往上顶弄起来。这个姿势他会特别累，但你喜欢，你喜欢趴在他身上，什么都不做就只是被操，呻吟喘叫都在他耳边，还能亲到他脸上的小胡茬。你趴着也就不忍了，怎么软怎么叫，他咕哝着骂脏话全都被你听到了，“Reggie，我快要…”，你哭喘着叫他的名字，他在舔你的耳朵，他永远鼓励你高潮，让你喷水，让你的阴唇和他的毛发上都是黏黏的白浆。</p><p>他今晚格外地想照顾你，他压着你的屁股放慢了顶弄的节奏，这让你没那么容易到顶点，也让你格外酥麻，你想要的时候他会让你叫老公，让你答应嫁给他，你想坐起来自己动，坐到最深处之后发现自己完全不知道要怎么用力，只能扭着屁股继续求他。你怀疑哥哥已经被吵醒了，他会不会闯进来看见你淫荡地骑在Reggie Kray身上，在他眼里你还是那个连自慰都要教的小处女。

你满面潮红地坐在Reggie身上边动边哭，他终于受不了了，把你按回身下一顿猛操，你叫都叫不出声了，潮吹的时候还在被疯狂顶钻。他快射的时候一向不怎么讲道理，你勾住了他的腰，抱着他的肩膀跟他接吻，试图让他快点射出来，你的阴道含满了淫水在吮吸他，“宝贝，你快把自己的床给尿湿透了”，他呼吸不稳地凑在你耳边说浑话。“不要了，Reggie，你快点射”，你收紧了一下被侵犯过度的阴道，刺激得他疯狂地捣了十几下，他闷哼着抵着你的子宫口射了进去，你觉得小腹酸痛得厉害，他抱着你安抚地摸了摸你的后背，射完拔出来的时候还是弄湿了一大片被子。</p><p>你困得只想睡觉，他给你喂了点水，你睡着之前告诉他，门是上锁的，西奥每天七点起床，七点半会来敲门，“八点钟带你下楼吃早餐，没有榛子酱”。</p><p> </p><p>他俩困不困我不知道，我快困死了所以就此结束吧，祝老公越来越大。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>